Tom
Tom is a fan character made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. Biography Tom, was born to a family of very intelligent scientists. He had a happy life, until he was diagnosed with Dissociative identity disorder (DID). Which, he had 5 other split personalities. Their names are, Mot, Trevor, Gomorrah, Saddy, and Mike. He, is very very intelligent despite this. But, his split personalities, Mot, Saddy, and Mike are the only split personalities of his that share his intelligence. While Trevor and Gomorrah, behave differently. Each of his split personalities have their own history. Tom was then sent to a mental hospital after being found not guilty for insanity, after he was framed for murder, framed by his former friend, Dr. Kleiner. He was sent to a mental hospital, that is brutal. Where he is tortured for disobeying orders. He was even forced to take a very cold shower numerous times, and was stripped a few times for humiliation which he hated, except for Gomorrah which Gomorrah liked it but hated getting laughed at. Which, the brutal treatment was ordered by Dr. Kleiner. He thought that he would never be free... until one day, he met a black mamba, wearing a duster with the American flag on it's back. Who broke him out. Tom and his personalities hold a deep hatred for Kleiner, and they wish to kill him in a ironic way. Tom is a very intelligent person, and he's a philosopher, which the black mamba sees a lot of potential in his philosophical ideas for a new society. Mot Mot, is intelligent like Tom, but Mot is very very eccentric, and likes to cut up things for science. Mot acts "Crazy", but he is very very intelligent like Tom. His name is Tom backwards. Trevor Trevor, is a less intelligent split personality of Tom. Trevor, however, is very very strong, durable, and he is always angry. However, he doesn't use his head. Gomorrah Gomorrah is a more charismatic personality of Tom. Gomorrah, likes to have a relationship with women, and also, likes to be as attractive as possible. He is somewhat narcissistic. Saddy He is a intelligent, but violent and sadistic personality. Saddy likes the pain and suffering of others, and would painfully kill or torture someone whenever he "appears". He wishes to crucify Kleiner. Mike Mike is more of a talker. He is very intelligent, persuasive, and more confident. He is a good liar. Personality Tom himself is a very intelligent, and philosophical man. But, he thinks hes a abomination because of his personalities which he hates all (except for Mot, since he and Mot are very similar), and because of his treatment at the mental hospital. He hates Dr. Kleiner, who betrayed him and framed him just because he strongly disagreed with the treatment at Kleiner's mental hospital. Appearance He is a light brown dingo wearing a white lab coat atop of a white turtleneck sweater. He wears brown pants and a black pair of boots. He wears eyeglasses. He has long messy-styled hair. He is muscular, but isn't noticeable since his clothing conceals this. On his chest he has a scar that spells "Mot." Trivia * the image is made by a user on HTFF known as BlueMegaH3rtz Category:Mentally Unstable Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Dogs